Kenneth Mars
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | spouse = Susan Geston (June 5, 1977 - present) 3 children }} Kenneth Mars (born April 14, 1936Kenneth Mars Biography (1935?-)) is an American television, movie and voice actor. Best known for his roles in several Mel Brooks films, the most memorable being the insane Nazi playwright of Springtime for Hitler, Franz Liebkind, in 1968's The Producers and the relentless Police Inspector Hans Wilhelm Fredrich Kemp in 1974's Young Frankenstein. Mars had the role of the friendly fireman neighbor Harry Zarakartos on the television sitcom He & She, and has also been featured in a number of small roles in programs such as the Misfits of Science pilot episode, the audio program Adventures in Odyssey, and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Shadowplay". He was cast opposite Bette Davis in Hello Mother, Goodbye!, a 1973 television pilot that was aired by NBC but never added to its schedule. Mars has often played characters with exaggerated accents. He was German in The Producers, Young Frankenstein (he has described himself as "Mel Brooks's house kraut"), and Malcolm in the Middle, and was the Croatian musicologist Hugh Simon in What's Up, Doc?. His voice work is most remembered for his role of Ariel's father King Triton in Disney's animated feature The Little Mermaid and Littlefoot's Grandpa Longneck in the Land Before Time movie series. In 1975, ABC/Dunhill released a comedy LP produced by Earl Doud titled "Henry the First" featuring Mars in a number of comedy bits as Henry Kissinger, including a cover version of the Bachman-Turner Overdrive song, Takin' Care of Business. Although not a commercial success, it was a more than adequate showcase for Mars' talents as a mimic. Filmography * Toy Story 3: The Videogame (VG) (2010) - Lotso Huggin Bear * ''Hannah Montana (TV) (2007) - Gunther the Innkeeper * Kingdom Hearts II (VG) (2006) (voice) - King Triton * Kingdom Hearts (VG) (2002) (voice) - King Triton * Malcolm in the Middle (TV) (2002–2004) - Otto Mannkusser * Becker (TV) - (2001) Melvin (3 Episodes) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (voice) (2000) - King Triton * Batman: The Animated Series (voice) (1995) - M2 (In the episode "The Lion and the Unicorn") * The Land Before Time series (II-present) (voice) (1994–present) - Grandpa * Thumbelina (voice) (1994) - King Colbert * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) - Colyus * Batman: The Animated Series (voice) (1994) - Richard (In the episode "Sideshow") * Animaniacs (voice) (1993) - Ludwig van Beethoven (In the episode "Roll Over Beethoven") * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (voice) (1993) - Professor Screweyes * Shadows and Fog (1992) - Armstead the Magician * A Different World (1992) - Homeless Man * Darkwing Duck (TV) (voice) (1991–1995) - Tuskerninni * Tale Spin (TV) (voice) (1990–1994) - Heimlich Menudo, Prof. Buzz * The Little Mermaid (voice) (1989) - King Triton * Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) - The Mayor/The Mastermind * Get Smart, Again! (1989) (TV) - Cmdr. Drury * The Smurfs (1989) season (TV) - additional voices * Rented Lips (1988) - Reverend Farrell * For Keeps? (1988) - Mr. Bobrucz * Illegally Yours (1988) - Hal B. Keeler * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (TV) (voice) (1988–1991) - Dogcatcher Ghost * Radio Days (1987) - Rabbi Baumel * The Adventures of the American Rabbit (voice) (1986) - Voltor/Buzzard * Misfits of Science (TV) (1985) - Sen. Donner * Beer (film) (1985) - Adolphe Norbecker * Fletch (1985) - Stanton Boyd * Yellowbeard (1983) - Mr. Crisp and Senior Verdugo * Full Moon High (1981) - Coach Cleveland / Principal Cleveland * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) - Marshal Woolly Bill Hitchcock * Heaven Only Knows (TV) (1979) * Night Moves (1975) - Nick * Wonder Woman (TV) (1975) - Col. Oberst Von Blasko (1 episode) * Young Frankenstein (1974) - Police Inspector Hans Wilhelm Friedrich Kemp * The Parallax View (1974) - Former FBI Agent Will * Guess Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed? (1973) (TV) - Mitchell Bernard * What's Up, Doc? (1972) - Hugh Simon * Desperate Characters (1971) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969) - Marshal * The April Fools (1969) - Les Hopkins * The Producers (1968) - Franz Liebkind * He & She (TV) (1967–1968) - Harry Zarakartos References External links * Category:1936 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people fr:Kenneth Mars it:Kenneth Mars fi:Kenneth Mars